scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Curse of the Collar
| nextepisode= }} Curse of the Collar is the first episode of the second season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and the fourteenth overall. Premise The gang heads over to Knittingham Puppy Farm, to celebrate the Doo family reunion, and for Scooby to claim the Doo family heirloom, a jeweled collar. But before long, the ghost of Buster McMuttMauler, a dogcatcher who tried to steal the collar long ago, is after them claiming the collar is his. Synopsis On a stormy night the gang went down to the Knittingham Puppy Farm to celebrate the Doo family reunion. Scooby's parents give him the family dog collar. However, Scooby doesn't like it, so he refuses to try it on, but is forced to after getting scolded. Then the doorbell rings, and Scooby (bringing Shaggy with him) immediately takes off to answer it. They find a present for the Doo puppies, but upon opening it, a dogcatcher ghost emerges and claims the collar is his. Shaggy and Scooby run back inside, warning everyone that the ghost is after the collar. Mrs. Knittingham believes that Buster McMuttMauler has returned. She explains that a long time ago Buster McMuttMauler was a dogcatcher who loved to corner helpless puppies, and one night Mama and Daddy-Doo (wearing the family collar) saw him cornering a puppy which provoked them. They chased him into his truck but the Dogcatcher General found expensive collars in there and took him to the police, but not before McMuttMauler vowed revenge on the Doo family and to get the family collar. Freddie thinks the collar is cursed which cause the Doos to faint. Mrs. Knittingham calls Dr. Needlemeyer for help, but the Doos only wake up upon Shaggy mentioning dinner. Dr. Needlemeyer takes an interest in Scooby's collar before she leaves. Scooby tries to give Mrs. Knittingham the collar, but she nervously gives it back. While Scooby wasn't looking, the ghost kidnaps her through the window. Everyone then went to ask around if anyone's seen her. They asked the trainer, Mr. Trixenstuff, but he denies to have seen her, though he promises to let them know. He then leaves to bake some treats as he complements Scooby's collar. The gang then decides to split up and look for clues. Shaggy and Scooby go to look in the kitchen. When they ate all the food, the ghost attacks them trying to take the collar, but they escaped. The gang meets the neighborhood dogcatcher Mr. Goodman, who claims that he would never hurt dogs. Upon leaving, he also complements Scooby's collar, much to the latter's disgust. The Doos begin sniffing for clues, and Scooby finds the dogcatcher ghost's net outside Dr. Needlemeyer's office, making her a possible suspect. The ghost attacks them again, chasing them inside the house. He dognaps Scooby's parents and escapes through the window to Scooby's horror. The gang go's back to the doctor's office, where Shaggy worries the ghost may be inside, but Scooby (determined to find his parents,) bravely enters without needing a Scooby Snack. While looking inside, the ghost finds them and gives chase. But Scooby walks up and begins counting, before running away after the ghost screams in his face. The gang disguise themselves as nurses, while Scooby as a doctor, tying up the ghost and escape. But the ghost breaks free and pursues them. After they lose the ghost, they find splotches of white paint on Scooby. Velma then solves the mystery and comes up with a plan. Shaggy and Scooby pretend to get rid of the collar to lure the ghost into a trap, with the ghost taking the bait. However, he still catches the collar with his net, which wasn't part of the plan. So now that the ghost has the collar, he attempts to do away with Scooby by bouncing him away and then captures the gang. But Scooby lands on top off the ghost trapping him in some tire swings. Scooby lands in a birdbath which opens a secret passageway, revealing his parents and Mrs. Knittingham covered in white. The ghost is unmasked as Mr. Trixenstuff who wanted to sell the collar for a lot of money. Velma goes on explaining that the white splotches were really flour, which was used to make him look like a ghost and why Scooby couldn't sniff out his parents or Mrs. Knittingham. Mr. Goodman lectures Mr. Trixenstuff for giving real dogcatchers a bad name, and takes him to jail. The next day, the gang celebrates the reunion with Scooby's brothers and sister (who actually have the same interests as the gang). Scooby still doesn't like wearing the collar, though Mama-Doo confesses that Daddy-Doo always hated to wear it too, and since it's Scooby's birthday, she says he doesn't have to wear it, which he happily accepts. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Daddy-Doo * Mama-Doo * Mrs. Knittingham * Dr. Needlemeyer * Mr. Goodman Villains: * Ghost of Buster McMuttMauler * Mr. Trixenstuff Other characters: * Buster McMuttMauler * Puppy * Dog catcher general * Alice's co-pilot * Alice * Red Herring * Ruby-Doo * Skippy-Doo * Howdy-Doo Locations * Coolsville ** Knittingham Puppy Farm *** Dr. Needlemeyer's office Objects * National Exaggerator * Doo family collar * Net * Telephone * Earmuffs * Refrigerator * Bathtub * Velma's computer * Scooby Snacks * Dog whistle * Fishing rod * Tire swing * Birdbath * Baton * Mirror Vehicles * Buster's dogcatcher truck Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is the second season premiere of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * This episode reveals that Scooby's real name is actually "Scoobert" and that "Scooby" is just a nickname. * In the previous shows, Daddy and Mama-Doo were called Dada and Mumsy-Doo, respectively. * As part of the recurring gag, Scooby's parents also laugh at Shaggy's jokes then don't understand afterward. * Although Buster McMuttMauler is assumed to have died while locked away, Catcher on the Sly reveals that he's very much alive, although Scooby doesn't refer to this fact except for a typical scared reaction that he's a dog catcher; this is presumably because it was a Tom and Jerry-inspired short, with no time for exposition, or it wasn't the first time Buster tried to puppy-nap him. * This is the first episode without the involvement of Tom Ruegger, who ended his career with Hanna-Barbera to revive Warner Bros. Animation, which resulted in Tiny Toon Adventures, among others. Incidentally, Hanna-Barbera would be absorbed into WBA, which led into a series of direct-to-video films, and eventually a TV series, What's New, Scooby-Doo? * This is also the first episode of the series to be produced using hand-painted cel animation, in contrast to the first season being colored digitally. Animation supervisor, Glen Kennedy, whom animated many of the characters' crazy wild takes and dance moves, was also no longer involved with the series, as he, like Ruegger, would go on to work for Tiny Toon Adventures (although some of his animation was still recycled at times throughout the series.) Miscellaneous * Disguises: The gang disguised as doctors. * Traps: To use the collar to lure the ghost to a doghouse trap. * Scooby Snack bribe: 1 * "Jinkies" count: 1 Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The scene after the title card sequence, near the end of the lightning Shaggy and Scooby are transparent. * In the scene after the Doo's fainted, Freddie's eyebrows were the same color as his hair. * Right at the end of the chase song, the ghost's hat disappeared for a split-second. * When Mr. Trixenstuff says his first line after being unmasked, his eyebrow was the same color as his skin, and when he yelled it went back to black. * And the second time he yelled, his big eyebrow was replaced with two smaller ones. * Sometimes when Scooby tries to get rid of the collar, he was still wearing his old one, and other times he wasn't wearing it. * Scooby's brother Skippy wears a red collar, but when he showed Velma his new computer it's the same color as Scooby's. In the final scene it went back to red. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Yabba-Doo, Scooby's brother from the Scrappy & Yabba-Doo shorts of the second incarnation of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, is not mentioned. Possibly, he is younger than the others and not yet born at the time of this episode, or he's being ignored because he comes from the aforementioned shorts that made no connection outside of Scrappy (who couldn't be in Pup). * Mr. Trixenstuff looked much too heavy to play the ghost, who was slender and appeared to be floating around without legs. * Dr. Needlemeyer wasn't at the party even though she said she would be. It's possible that she had already left, she hadn't yet arrived or she wasn't in the same room. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 4 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 18, 2006. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 17, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring Category:Season premieres